mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers characters
This is a list of characters that have appeared in the Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers series by davemadson. Main characters Each character is placed on a navy blue background (Hex Color: 0A1295), which is the interior of the davemadson enterprises inc. (named davemadson films inc. from LTIB 1-56, series 1, 2 and davemadson productions inc. from LTIB 57-84) studio. Sam, Mike, Mary, Anna, Scotty, and everyone else is animated except for Dave, who is a live action photo. Everybody except for Dave, aren't refered to as real people. Instead they are refered to as computer voices. Microsoft Sam Microsoft Sam is the director of the Looney Tunes intros. He is very ''short-tempered and almost never admits he's in the wrong. Sam throws tantrums when he doesn't get his own way. Sam is loved and/or hated by LTIB fans for his "control-freak" actions e.g. throwing personnel out of the door, firing Scotty, and preventing relationships. He is depicted with short black hair, black eyes, white skin, jeans and a yellow shirt. Sam has arguments with davemadson and Mr. Warner over who's in charge. Microsoft Mike Mike is Mary's boyfriend and one of Sam's friends, whom he likes to call an ass wipe, due to his age and personality, and a liar when he denies being one. Mike usually responds to this by calling Sam a sonofabitch. He is depicted with a green shirt, jeans, rather long black hair, black eyes and a big Zorro mustache with white skin. He is the director of the intros in the pilot episode, but Sam takes over afterwards. He pronounces the word "habit" as "ha-beet". Microsoft Mary Mary is Mike's girlfriend who is depicted with light brown hair, blue eyes and light skin, wearing a pink blouse and jeans. She is intended to look like a modern woman. Her favorite song is the Merrie Melodies theme song, because the "Merrie" in the title and her own name "Mary" have the same pronunciation and different spelling ("Mary" is spelled M-A-R-Y and "Merrie" is spelled M-E-R-R-I-E.). When the song plays, she says "They're playing my song again" out loud. Mary barfs easily, often by hearing appropiate but somewhat gross statements. Sam likes to call her a bitch and/or make sexual jokes about her due to her age and appearance. Compared to the words Sam can't say, she likes to pronounce "habit" as "ha-beet", like Mike does. Microsoft Anna Anna is Sam's girlfriend. She often tries to calms him down whenever he has tantrums. She almost never loses her temper, even though she threw a tantrum in Episode 32, when Scotty tells her to watch her language, and in Episode 46, when she thinks the assistant surgeon called her a harlot. Anna is depicted with dark brown hair with light brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, with a red blouse and a turquoise skirt, and resembles women from the 1940's to 1950's. She also wears a necklace like Mary does. Anna was re-drawn in ep. 22, putting her hands on her hips. 10 episodes later, she gets a re-drawn look by removing her hips and her arms are straight. LH Michael LH Michael has a berett on his head with a mustache, with yellowish-white shirt. His first tantrum was thrown in Episode 37. With LH Michelle, he likes classical music, literature, and music from the 1960s to 1980s. He is the twin brother of LH Michelle, although some confuse him and her to be husband and wife. LH Michelle LH Michelle has yellow hair and yellowish-white shirt. Her first tantrum was thrown in Episode 31. With LH Michael, she also likes classic music, literature, and music from the 1960s to 1980s. She is the twin sister of LH Michael, although some confuse her and him to be wife and husband. davemadson davemadson is the creator of the "Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers" series, and the producer in-universe. He makes his first appearance in episode 33 after being mentioned a few times before. He is depicted wearing a St. Louis Cardinals baseball cap with sunglasses and a black T-shirt with a somewhat white chalk thingy. He argues with Sam over who's in charge and tells him that it's his video. He wore a gray jacket in episode 46. He wore his original outfit beginning with episode 47 and onward. Beulah Beulah, played by Speakonia Female 1, is Abby's best friend. She is slightly pudgy, and is often called "Fatso" by Sam or made fun of. She is Scotty's wife and Sam often tries to impede their relationship. She is depicted as a brunette wearing a grey blouse with a green skirt. She was re-drawn in episode 49, making her body smudged and her arms are like two letter V's. She was born June 16, 1990. Abby Abby, played by Speakonia Female 2, is Beulah's best friend, who is calm, but can sometimes lose her temper. She is depicted as a blonde with tanned skin, a grey blouse and a green skirt. She is also davemadson's girlfriend and sometimes throws tantrums, starting with episode 38. She was born February 7, 1991. Jimmy Jimmy, played and voiced by Speakonia Male 2, is Hank's best friend who always wears a grey T-shirt with brown jeans. After LTIB ended, he started working as a realtor along with Hank, in ROFL City. They continue to work as realtors. Hank Hank, played by Speakonia Male 3, is Jimmy's best friend who always has yellowish tanned skin with a short Zorro mustache with a white T-shirt with blue jeans. His body type is the same as Jimmy's. He is currently working as a realtor along with Jimmy. The Devil and She-Devil The Devil and She-Devil are the main antagonists of the series. they usually attempt to soil themselves on Davemadson and his friends. They almost always lose to God and the Angel. They are colored red, orange and black. The Devil also has a Zorro moustache on his face, and he has a pitchfork in his hand. His voice, RoboSoft 2, sounds a lot like Mike's voice. The She-Devil is a brunette and has a boomerang shaped mouth and her hips are wider than Mary's. Her voice, either RoboSoft 5 or 6, sounds like Mary's voice. She likes to give flattery to Dave, but he is not tempted by that. Mr. Warner Mr. Warner is the founder of Warner Bros. Pictures. He first appears in episode 55 by an intercom. He frequently demands Sam to bring Scotty back, but it does not always work. His first tantrum is in episode 60. He appears in person starting with episode 64. He is voiced by Speakonia Male 6. 'Sidney' Sidney first appears in episode 58, however in general, he first appears in Dave's previous video "Funny Signs: Mysterious Forces". He is different from Scotty and Guy. He first gets fired in episode 58. He is played and voiced by Speakonia Male 8. 'Harvey Zilth' He first appears in episode 74, and is played by Speakonia Male 7. Shield Guys 'Radar Overseer Scotty Played and voiced by Speakonia Male 1, Radar Overseer Scotty, or simply Scotty, first appears in episode 30 replacing Guy. His body type resembles Shield Guy, but has a sky blue t-shirt. Compared to the previous Shield Guy, he messes up the entire intro. He is mostly fired by Sam and says that's justified. Guy†''' Played and voiced by Speakonia Males 1, 4 and 5, Guy is Scotty's twin brother. He first appears in LTIB 5, but took place of a talking WB shield in episode 5. He returns in episode 41, with a different voice. His body type is the same as the first Shield Guy's. He got another voice change in episode 64, however, they announced the voice change in "Funny Signs: Accidents Prohibited." However, in episode 70, he was killed when the Devil and She-Devil shot him with their laser eyes, and his death was mentioned in Funny Signs: Worms May Chase You, LTIB 72 and LTIB 83. Recently, he came back as an angel by the name of Guy the White. Other Characters Officer Flanigan He is the security guard at davemadson productions, inc. But at LTIB 74, he got a rumor that he was one of the conspiracies against LOL-LOL Land (which the role at LTIB 74 will be played by Harvey Zilth temporarily), after the rumors are fake at LTIB 75, he returned and back at the fold. He was voiced by Speakonia Male 4 (31, 39, 75, 79, 81, 82, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89) and Speakonia Male 7 (49, 50, 59, 63, 66, 67, 69, 72). Characters Listed in here's first appearance Episode 1 -- Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Mary, Guy Episode 3 -- Speakonia Males 2, 3, Speakonia Females 1, 2 (now Jimmy, Hank, Beulah and Abby) Episode 14 -- Microsoft Anna Episode 17 -- LH Michael and LH Michelle Episode 30 -- Scotty Episode 31 -- Security Man (now Officer Flanigan) Episode 33 -- davemadson Episode 55 -- Mr. Warner Episode 58 -- Sidney Episode 72 -- Rev. Blue Jeans Episode 74 -- Harvey Zilth Episode 82 -- Guy the White Where are they now? After davemadson closed his account, the LTIB characters moved back to ROFL City and started new lives. *Sam, Mike, and Mary got an awesome beach house in ROFL City. They released 3 pop albums on December 26, 2014, under Smooch Records, owned by jemgirl8588. With her, they are filming a new reality show called Sam, Mike, and Mary: Life in ROFL City and will have a tell-all book called Sam, Mike, and Mary: Real Life released soon. *Anna has been modeling on the runways, and is still dating Sam. She sometimes still sees Sam, Mike, and Mary. She appeared in the "Acts of Fashion" show in ROFL City, in May 2015. *LH Michael and LH Michelle are running a blog and do photography. *davemadson is still alive and continues to live in the St. Louis area, but it is unknown what he is up to these days. *Beulah and Abby still hang out with Sam, Mike, and Mary. Beulah and Abby live with Beulah's husband, Scotty. Scotty has started a part-time modeling job but still appears in TTS videos from time to time. Beulah is posing for fashion magazines, and is also practicing dance and self-defense. Abby is a fashion designer who has a line called "Fashion Forward by Abby Johnson" which can be found at SMiLE in ROFL City and other stores. *Jimmy and Hank are realtors. *The Devil and She-Devil are tormenting people in Hell. * God, Angela the Angel, and Guy the White are healing people's souls for Heaven. *Mr Warner is living a private, luxurious life and is still active in showbiz. *Sidney is an interior designer. *Harvey Zilth is working as a celebrity photographer at p1c7ur3 p3rf3c7 57ud105 in ROFL City, but formerly worked at Chez Monyou. Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Lists Category:Awesome Category:Non-Canon Category:Microsoft Sam And His Fellow TTS Voices Wiki